Developing high energy density rechargeable battery materials have become a major research topic due to their broad applications in electric vehicles, portable electronics and grid-scale energy storage. Since their first commercialization in the early 1990s, Li-ion batteries (LIBs) present many advantages with respect to other commercial battery technologies. In particular, their higher specific energy and specific power make LIBs the best candidate for electric mobile transport application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lithium positive electrode active material having low degradation and maintaining high capacity.